In Heat
by obsidians
Summary: What happens when someone doesn't want what the other does? Darkish lemon fics, male rape by Ranma-chan. Do not read if this bothers you. One shot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Okay one more with Ranma-chan and Mousse. I might do another chapter of the other one, haven't decided yet.

Sid

Mousse woke with a groan and wondered: a. where he was b. why he was tied to a bed with padlocks and chains c. why he was naked.

"Oh good you're awake" a voice said.

He squinted at the fuzzy person and vaguely made out a pale, red blur through his horribly nearsighted eyes "who are you?" he asked.

"It's me Ranma" the feminine voice said.

"Ranma what is all this? Release me at once" demanded the confused Amazon.

She walked closer to him, with him squinting in a certain way he could make out that she wore a brief pair of panties and a matching red bra and wondered why she was wearing feminine undergarments. "Sure I'll release you in more ways then one Moussie Woussie, we're going to have lots of fun together" she said and stroked his cheekbone, he ducked his head away from the caress and shuddered at what her words implied.

"What?" he asked in confusion and shuddered again at the predatory leer she was giving him.

"It's simple, we're going to make love" she spelled it out to him.

"I can't, I love Shampoo and I'm saving myself for her" he protested.

"I've heard that sex is much more satisfying for a girl as they can have multiple orgasms, therefore I want to try it. I thought about the guys I knew and chose you. Ryoga would blab it around town if I had sex with him and Kuno is too obsessed with me for my liking. So I thought about you, I know that you'll keep your mouth shut because you'd be afraid about Shampoo finding out" she said and started finger walking her fingertips down his firm belly in the direction of his groin.

"Get your hands off of me!" he demanded. He squeaked when she pinched his nipple.

"Really Moussie Woussie, you should be pleased. I'm the hottest girl in town" she said. "Everyone wants to get with me and I've chosen you. I must say that you are the pick of the litter. So this is what you been hiding beneath your baggy clothes and thick glasses?" she said examining him with appreciation. He was pale and gorgeous...no beautiful. His features were fine, his mouth rather generous, with high cheek bones and the emerald green of his large eyes were made more poignant by the Asian slant to them. His chest slimly muscular with pecs and a six pack, he was virtually hairless except for his soft, silky looking pubic triangle from which the pale shaft of his still unerect cock curled sweetly to the left and nice sized balls hung. His legs were long; on the whole he looked delicious.

"I won't, I can't. I must be pure for my wedding night" he cried.

"You and that bloody Shampoo. What's so special about that bimbo anyway? She's mean, vindictive and beats you" Ranma said rolling her eyes.

Mousse's jaw dropped that she would talk about **his **Shampoo that way. "You will cease saying these things about my darling Shampoo" he cried.

"Whatever, what happens here tonight has nothing to do with her" Ranma said. "It's just you and me lover" she purred and stroked his thigh, his trembling skin seemed finer than silk.

"Ranma you can't do this to me" Mousse cried, he tugged ineffectually at his bonds.

"I think that you need other options, you're always going on about love. What I want to know is how much experience you've have at it?" she said winding a strand of his long silky hair around her finger amorously. She wasn't touching him to any great degree yet, she was just invading his personal space enough to keep him on edge so that when he was forced to give into pleasure it would be all the sweeter. His blush told her that he was a virgin; she'd already figured that out but wanted to hear it from him. "Well how is that possible? You live with Shampoo; surely you must have played doctor together while young or snuck into her room while Cologne was away?"

Mousse blushed again "I would never do that to her!" he snapped.

"Why not, she seems ripe for it?" Ranma said causally.

"I can't make love to someone who doesn't love me back" Mousse said in a voice so low that Ranma could barely hear him.

"Well I'm fond of you if that helps" Ranma volunteered, brushing her fingertips gently down his chest, causing the Chinese martial artist to shrink back against the bed far as he could.

"Please I'll help you find another man" he pleaded.

"I want you gorgeous" she purred. She stood up and examined her cowering prey. "I would love to experience you giving me pleasure with your mouth, but I don't trust those teeth in so sensitive an area. So I'll have to provide my own stimulation while you watch" she said.

"I won't" Mousse cried.

"You're a teenaged boy, of course you will" she said slipping his glasses onto his face so that he could see clearly.

She leaned over a picked up the bottle of massage oil that she'd brought and unfastened and removed her bra in a languished manner. Mousse couldn't help take note that there wasn't a hint of sag in her large breasts. She gave him a teasing smile and drizzled the fragrant oil over them. With a mischievous smile on her face she rubbed it into her skin to make her breasts all shiny, she moaned and arched her back when she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Mousse couldn't look away and his treacherous body began to respond to her erotic display. He gasped when she stood up and wiggled out of her panties with the skill of an exotic dancer. Mousse found out the hard way that Ranma was a natural redhead. She sat down again and teasingly spread her legs apart to show him her strawberry quim. Raising the bottle again she drizzled a liberal amount of the oil over the smooth plains of her belly to drip down into her nest of red curls. She rubbed it into her belly in smooth, gentle circles and then she ran a finger down her slit until it parted her pink pussy lips. Mousse watched as she limberly parted her legs into almost a full side splits, so that he could see the now glistening petals of her sex and even her entrance itself.

"Like what you see?" she teased the blushing boy and then she started lightly pinching her clit, her moans built as she strummed and ground her fingers onto her tender bud. Mousse tried to look away but he was entranced at the sight of her smooth, glistening tight body as it heaved with each hitched breath as Ranma approached her climax. He was now fully aroused. Just a hair way from her orgasm, Ranma stopped herself.

"I want my first climax to be on your cock" she said panting, while her face was flushed.

"Ranma no" Mousse cried as she advanced on him.

"You'll love it" she promised and sat down beside him, with lots of concentration, he managed to make himself go soft. "That's not fair, I guess I'll just have to do a little something I learned about on the internet" she said.

Mousse tried to shrink away as she lowered her head and began feathering light kisses onto the sensitive skin of his neck around his collar bone. He shuddered when her oiled breasts brushed his skin, he could feel the harden points of her nipples. With gentle fingers she explored each dip and groove of his smoothly muscular chest and arms while she kept up her burning trail of light kisses down his body until he was squirming. He moaned out loud when Ranma teased his man tits with her lips. He gasped when a velvety tongue snaked into the sensitive flesh of his belly button. Knowing where she was going, he tugged against his bonds against, he groaned in protest when the soft inner flesh of his thighs was lightly bitten. Then her tongue licked his lightly furred balls. Mousse moaned as first one the other was drawn into the silken cavity of her mouth to be lightly suckled on while her tongue rolled all around them. It was an intoxicating sensation. He felt her release his balls and then a tongue lapped the mushroom head of his cock until it found the sweet spot and the same wicked mouth engulfed the shaft of his penis. He tried to repress the moans as tongue, lips and fingers took him to a places he'd never been before. Ranma appeared to have no gag reflexes and took him easily down her throat. Mousse moaned in disappointment this time when she stopped.

"You like that? I've been practicing for you on a carrot" she said.

He lay back gasping, disappointment warred with relief. "You had enough?" he asked with a glare.

Ranma gave his fully erect cock a loving squeeze; it was a nice size, about eight inches. "No I'm going to make love to you now" she said.

Mousse's heart froze in his chest, he was about to be raped by his worse enemy and he couldn't do anything about it.

"W-what about protection?" he stammered in fear.

"I doubt that I can get pregnant" she said with a shrug and removed his glasses.

"Aren't you worried that you might give something to me?" Mousse said with a snort.

Ranma narrowed her eyes at him "So you think that I'm a whore? I'm a virgin. I've never slept with anyone. If I were to have sex with even one of my fiancées, they would declare us married" she explained. "I want my first time to be bareback. You're going to enjoy it" she said and straddled his hips. Mousse shuddered when he came in contact with her oiled pussy lips. He tried twisting his hips, but she placed her hand around him to hold him still. Mousse could feel himself sinking inside her wet pussy and begged "please Ranma, don't do this. I'll give you anything else. I'll orally pleasure you, whatever you want" he cried while praying to any deity who might be listening for intervention. None appeared to listen to him.

"I want you to make me cum" she said and impaled herself on the struggling boy with a swift lunge. She whimpered slightly when he burst through her hymen, Mousse stopped writhing like an eel in shock to realize that she really had been a virgin and how tight her hot slickness was as her walls hugged him. Ranma waited until the pain dissipated and started moving on him experimentally until she found her sweet spot and angled so that each thrust hit it. Mousse was miserable but excited at the same time and joined her with inexperienced strokes until they found a rhythm that suited them both. Her first orgasm hit her hard and she pulsated down his length while she cried out, he just managed to hold back, not willing to quit her silken walls quite yet. She sought to kiss him but he moved his head away from her lips, not willing to surrender his first kiss to her. She rode him as hard as she could while her hands rested on the hard plains of his muscles. Mousse pounded back at her and came with a grunt; his hot seed spilling inside her caused her to come one more time. Ranma shrieked loudly as her whole womb pulsated with multiple orgasms. She rested her head on his shoulder after she collapsed. With a contented sigh she got up and stretched, not seeming to notice the hostile looks Mousse was giving her.

"Man I needed that, my last orgasm was so intense I thought that my uterus was never going to stop spasming" she said. She looked down to see blood on her thighs and blushed when she realized that it was alsoon Mousse's dick. "Guess I really was a virgin" she said sheepishly.

"Let me up" he said feeling hollow and more wretched then he ever had in his life.

"In a second" she said left, only to return a few minutes later. She had brought with her a warm cloth and used this to clean Mousse's dick free of any trace of their 'love making' he submitted to this final indignity in silence.

"Okay I'm going to let you go. Do you swear on your honour as a martial artist that you won't try and take retribution, or shall we attempt round two?" Ranma said with a wolfish grin.

"I swear, now just let me go" Mousse said. She unlocked his limbs and presented him with his clothes. He dressed quickly without looking at her and went to leave.

"You're a better lay then I would have thought, call me when you want to do this again" Ranma said facetiously.

"There won't be a next time" Mousse said refusing to look at her.

"Yes there will, you don't understand, I'm Ranma who's desired by all" Ranma bragged.

"You fail to realize that I'm one of the few who doesn't. I hate you and what you did to me. You took my soul from me; I can never marry Shampoo now" he said.

For a second her cocksure expression floundered "get over yourself Mousse, it was just sex" she said.

"No Ranma, it was gift that was intended for my beloved Shampoo. I've never even masturbated before" he explained and left without another word.

Ranma could only sit there contemplating about what virginity really meant to some people.


	2. Chapter 2

Mousse was happy to see his mother when she picked him up from the airport. He had to leave Nerima because seeing Shampoo every day was too much for him after he'd announced to her that he was no longer in pursuit of her. His depression had settled over his like a wet blanket and he'd realized how meaningless his existence was. So he had given his notice to Cologne and had departed for China within a week after his bitter evening spent with Ranma. Another thing was that he couldn't bear was seeing Ranma herself, she'd come into the restaurant and watch him as if to gloat what she'd robbed him of. If anyone had noticed his going from being a hopeful man in love to a hollow eyed stranger, nothing was said and news of his departure was met with joviality by his tribe's members.

Mousse examined the tall female in front of him; she looked to be an older clone of himself, as were his three sisters x chromosomal versions of himself, only younger. She was still a beautiful woman he had had missed her horribly while in Nerima. He smiled for the first time in days as she hugged him. "Welcome home Mu Tzu" she said. "I'm sorry that your sisters weren't here to welcome you home, they are on a training trip" she explained.

"That's okay, I'm just glad to be home" Mousse explained giving her a weak smile, she sensed there was something wrong at his silence as she drove them home; Mousse had always been chatty. Once they got home she set out the dinner that she had prepared for them and noticed again how quiet he was and how he picked at his food.

"Mu Tzu are you okay?" she finally asked him. "You don't seem like yourself and you aren't even wearing your robe."

"I gave it up" he said.

"Why? Mu Tzu is there something you want to tell me son?" she asked him, noticing that he was close to tears.

"I-I was raped, she used my own chains and locks against me" he said out loud for the first time and burst into tears. She put her arms around him and rocked him.

"She?" Lo Xien questioned when he pulled himself together.

"I-it was a girl I knew, she tied me up and...took me" he said with a blush.

"Anyone I know?" she said in a level tone of voice.

"I'd rather not say, no one you're ever met" Mousse is with a teary sniffle. "I enjoyed it, I was a virgin and she took that from me. I guess that that probably sounds stupid seeing how I'm male and all, I'm such a studmuffin that girls are tying me up to take advantage of me" he said with a bitter laugh.

His mother raised his face so that he looked into her eyes. Mousse was as passionate as his father had been, he'd challenged Lo Xien thirty times before he beat her by accident when she'd slipped on a patch of damp grass (not that she'd counted that against him). He also had been adamant about waiting until their wedding night. She imagined that Mu Tzu held the same belief and the loss of his virginity must be devastating to him. "There's nothing funny about being raped whether you're male or female, a physical barrier shouldn't make a difference. You didn't enjoy it; your body reacted to stimulation, and it was nothing more than that. It was horrible what happened to you" she said in a soothing voice.

"I can't marry Shampoo now, or anyone. I'm damaged goods" he said.

"Then we'll just have to fix you" she said.

"How?" he asked with fresh tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. Did she drug you and restrain you?" she asked.

"Yes" he said. "I guess she must have drugged me somehow, when I woke up I was n-naked and tied up with my own chains" he said.

"I've been volunteering at a new clinic in town; they have a rape counselor on staff. Would you be willing to meet with Dr. Chan?" she asked.

"Wouldn't he just think I sound whiny?" Mousse said.

Lo Xien shook her head "he used to be a prison doctor, male rape victims are common there so he won't discount you" she assured him.

Mousse was nervous when his mother brought him into the clinic, from a distance the doctor's hard black Asian eyes look pitiless, his appearance was neat and conservative, and Mousse almost begged his mother who walked beside him to take him home. Up close the doctor looked different and he was relieved when he saw compassion and understanding in his eyes. The doctor recognized the hunted look in Mousse's eyes.

Ranma

Ranma dug the test out the garbage again to see if the results were any different, but sure enough, there were the two pink lines as clear as day. She didn't know how much longer people would believe that her inability to turn back was a resurgence of Herb's ladle of permanence. She'd only wanted to sexually experiment! She knew that she couldn't as a male or else she'd be trapped into marrying one of her fiancées or killed for cheating on the whole rotten lot of them. So she'd thought it would be safe to try a discreet encounter with someone who would rather be caught dead then admit to sleeping with her.

She'd felt bad about how Mousse had acted now. Her ego hadn't allowed her to believe that he would reject her. She couldn't imagine anyone rejecting her and had thought that the bondage might help entice the chain-loving boy. Now she realized that his misery was real and not playacting as she'd convinced herself that evening. It had seemed to wickedly fun at the time, the whole drama of the situation. She'd laced his drink at a party and helped his stumble towards their love nest under the pretense that she was taking him home. He'd been as weak as a kitten when she'd removed his clothes and used his own weapons to attach him to the bed. The red panties and bra added just the right touch, she thought as she studied her prey with hungry eyes, willing him to wake up for her deflowerment. Like everything else she did, she was methodical about everything, including losing her virginity. It'd been the single most exciting night in her life and she had loved it...and now was paying the price.

She'd gone into the Neko Hanten to see if he would talk to her and allow her to say that she was sorry. However he'd ignored her, even when Shampoo had glomped onto her. He seemed to move like a robot and avoided looking her at all costs. Then he was gone without a word to her. Shampoo said he'd quit and gone to China; that he'd left Shampoo told her how badly he was hurting.

She'd tried to tell herself that her inability to shift forms was due to the damage that her womanly parts had sustained while riding herself of her hymen and she just had to heal. Dr. Tofu had been doubtful about this idea when he'd examined her, after she'd sworn him to secrecy. He'd suggested another reason and here was the proof.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she moaned, looking at the test again to see if there were any changes; still double pink lines on the third pregnancy test she'd taken.

Ranma a Year Later

Ranma came off her shift at the hotel where she worked as a maid and trudged home wearily. She worked long hours, but was lucky of any work she could get at her age and educational level. She knocked on her friend's door and picked up her daughter to bring her back to their small studio apartment. Her friend worked at diner and they purposefully kept separate shifts in order to looking after each other's children when the single mothers had to work. Ranma felt tired and world weary at age seventeen. She wore her hair back in a bun after finding out that being a young mother and having girlish hair doesn't mix; men made assumptions about you that often weren't correct.

She opened the door and lifted the three month old Midori Saotome-Mu out of her backpack baby carrier. She smiled at the tiny dark-haired girl, even at such a young age the famous Amazon beauty showed in her. Her hair, Ranma suspected was going to be long and straight like her father's and she had his odd green Asian eyes, but Ranma's own features were also already apparent in her daughter's face.

Her pregnancy had been an easy one, but had come as total shock to her fiancées and family; she'd been disinherited by her father on the spot. Kuno was twisted enough to think that Midori was his and Ryoga had surprised her by offering to kill whoever had forced her as he couldn't believe that she had had sex willingly with a man. Forced her? She'd forced him!

She'd refused to tell anyone the name of her baby's father (or about Midori's secretly hyphenated last name), even when it had cost her her home. Oddly enough her fiancées had all been supportive of her and some had even offered her a place to stay. However she'd discovered that Ukyou only used it as a way to try and trap her and she wasn't comfortable staying with the Kunos.

Ranma had been worried when Midori was born, thinking her eyes too tell-tale of who her father was, yet no one seemed to notice as Mousse's eyes were normally hidden behind his glasses. Though Cologne had looked at Midori suspiciously for a second Ranma was sure.

Ranma had been allowed to remain at the Kendo house for a while after Midori was born. Then the fiancées had descended again, declaring that they didn't care who the father of her first baby was, as long as they were the mother of the next. Then they had started bickering over who would make the best co-parent for Midori. Not wanting to see her daughter growing up and being fought over like Ranma was herself, she'd accepted the money that Nabiki had generously given her and had departed.

She looked around at the tiny apartment that she called home and felt lonely. The only person she talked to in the evenings was her daughter, whose happy gurgles filled her nights, but she wasn't a great conversationalist. She would feel slightly envious when she saw a happy family and wonder what Mousse was doing. She had no great love for him, but felt it was wrong that he didn't know about his daughter. She had no way of contacting him except through the Amazons who were leaving for China themselves soon. Would he even want to meet Midori based on how she was conceived? Ranma was reluctant to draw attention to her half Amazonian daughter for fear that they would realize who's child she was and try and claim her for the tribe in this way. So Midori would remain fatherless and Ranma just steps away from poverty.

Mousse

Mousse's counseling has allowed him to recover rather well and he'd even forgiven Ranma. He wasn't yet at the point where he was able to go on dates, but no longer considered himself valueless. His mother and Dr. Chan had proven invaluable; leaving Nerima had been the right thing to do. In relative peace of his village and surrounded by people who loved him, he'd healed. He'd even becoming willing to accept that he and Shampoo were never meant to be. So imagine his surprise when he'd opened his door and his purple haired friend had given him a giant hug as if happy to see him. "Xian Pu, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"Invite me in and I'll you" she said with a giggle.

He made tea and they got caught up "I went back to school and do volunteer at my friend's clinic" he said. "I'm studying to be a therapist" he explained, not divulging what sort.

"Mousse, why did you leave like that and not contact me?" Shampoo asked after a year of wondering.

Mousse put down his cup "something happened to me in Nerima and I just couldn't remain there; I was raped" he explained.

He was surprised when his normally self-centered friend took his hand "I never knew. Did they catch the guy? You should have told me" she said in sympathy.

"I couldn't, it was too personal and I was hurting too much" he said. "So tell me of the news of Nerima" he said to distract her.

"Sure, Ukyou's with Ryoga now. The Kunos are still crazy and Akane has a boyfriend" she said.

"And you're married to Ranma?" Mousse said, asking what he really wanted to know.

Shampoo looked at him blankly, "no I'm not even sure where Ranma is now that she had her baby. She pretty much disappeared" she said.

"Baby, what baby?" Mousse asked sharply.

"I guess you must have left before you found out. She had a baby girl and named her Midori, it was a huge scandal, and no one knows who Midori's father is. Ranma refused to tell. Midori's a cute little thing; I guess she's about three months old now" Shampoo explained.

Mousse could feel himself turning pale.


	3. Chapter 3

"What does Midori look like?" Mousse asked sharply.

Shampoo shrugged "like a normal newborn, ugly and cute at the same time. Last time I saw her she was a month old" she said with a shrug.

"I mean physically" Mousse said.

Shampoo frowned and tried to visualize Ranma's little surprise "cute with dark fuzz on her head, kind of pale for an Asian baby but so is Ranma, blue eyes I think" she said. Mousse relaxed at this, in his family green eyes were the dominate gene on his mother's side, all of her four children had them and most likely his would to. "Or they could be green, she was normally asleep when I saw her" Shampoo explained. Mousse frowned, the timing would be right, but that didn't mean that he was the only man that Ranma had slept with.

"Shampoo please tell me that story again in greater detail" Mousse said.

"Okay what do you want to know?" she said, despite what people thought, Shampoo had a mind like a steel trap and right now it had an idea teasing it. She dismissed it simply because Ranma wasn't into men that she knew of and Mousse hated Ranma.

"Start with what happened when she got pregnant. When did you know?" Mousse asked.

"She couldn't change her form for over a week and claimed that it was due to a resurgence of the ladle of permanence. However a few weeks later she started getting sick in the mornings and refused to eat my delicious ramen. Kasumi thought it was because of the flu, but Great-Grandmother wasn't so easily fooled, she stole the Tendo's garbage and we found a pregnancy test that was positive. I was totally in shock, but kept this knowledge to myself. When she started showing, I think that the other fiancées and enemies were in denial about her apparent condition. Only Kasumi and I didn't blame her eating habits for her weight gain.

Ryoga was trying to get her to fight him when she went into labour, it wasn't until her baby was actually born that everyone acknowledged what had happened. We were all in such a state of shock. Ryoga said he was going to kill the man that forced his friend. Kuno in his love for his pigtailed girl claimed it was his and still does and Ranma refused to say who the father was" Shampoo said.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't see her sleeping with a man, but obviously she did. Getting back to my story, her father demanded to know who the father was and she refused, so he disowned her and moved back into his wife's house. Akane turned against Ranma and claimed that this just proved that she was a pervert. Mr. Tendo and Kasumi insisted that she be allowed to remain at their house and she did for a month despite Akane's objections"

"Then what happened?" Mousse asked.

"Ukyou happened, she had the nerve to try and claim Ranma as her husband and Midori as her daughter, I couldn't allow that and told Ranma that she now had to come back to the village with me so that I could protect them both. Kuno kept insisting that Ranma was his wife and Midori his daughter and that they must move to his mansion. So she disappeared one night. Nabiki Tendo called us all together, told us that we had better not follow Ranma and called us a pack of vultures. Can you believe she thought that of me?" Shampoo cried in outrage. Mousse could all to well, he was disgusted at the idea of people squabbling over an exhausted teenaged mother and using her daughter as a means to trap her into an unwanted marriage.

"Why didn't she go home to her mother's house?" Mousse asked. He'd met Nodoka once and she'd impressed him with her gentle motherly ways.

"Apparently her father signed a seppuku contract with Nodoka that if Ranma failed to become a man among men when he took him on the training trip when he was five, then they would both commit seppuku. Mr. Saotome certainly failed to do that with Ranma's curse and all, that's why they've been hiding at the Tendo house. She intends to make them honor the contract. You can only imagine what would happen to Ranma if she returned home not only as a female, but with a baby" Shampoo said with a dramatic shudder.

Mousse thought about it and felt something that he never expected: guilt and sympathy. He'd known that Genma Saotome was a devious coward who only seemed to want to profit off his son, but he hadn't known that his mother wanted to kill him. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" he asked as he hadn't known her well enough to know who her trusted friends were.

"Don't have any idea, I think that Nabiki helped her disappear" Shampoo said with a shrug. "After she left I realized that I had been chasing her all this time and she'd been running away, and then she ran again. So I talked it over with Great-grandmother and refused to hunt down a new mother, we decided to tell the council that Ranma is dead to cancel out the kiss" Shampoo concluded and wondered again why Mousse was taking such an interest in Ranma, she'd expected him to gloat about her downfall, not look worried. The idea teased at her again.

Mousse was worried, he wasn't worried about Ranma physically so much, she was always strong in either form, but financially. What sort of a life could an unwed teenaged mother with a young child be leading? Was she with people who could help her? Was she eating properly? Did she have the right equipment she needed for the baby? Was she receiving proper medical care, as was her child who might possibly be _**his**_daughter?

"Mousse" Shampoo said interrupting his thoughts.

"Hum?" he said pulling himself out of his fog.

"That guy who raped you; it wasn't a guy was it?" Shampoo asked.

"No, not really" he admitted.

Shampoo narrowed her gaze and everything fell into place; Ranma's aversion to having females grope him, how he only seemed to like Akane who is as manly as they come. Ranma didn't like girls and he'd used his female form to explore his sexuality as he knew that Mousse was completely straight. Even Shampoo with her aversion to Mousse had to admit that he was gorgeous and might have appealed to the sexually ambiguous Ranma. But with Mousse's blind devotion to Shampoo, might she have had to stoop to other methods of persuasion for him? "It was Ranma" she concluded. Mousse flinched when she said this. She sucked in her breath at this revelation "what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do" he admitted.

Ranma hummed as she straightened the room, happy that she shift was almost over so that she could pick up her daughter from her friend Laetitia and spend a few precious hours with her. Ranma had been nervous and had been positive up to the last second that she was going to give Midori up for adoption, until she saw her face to face and fell instantly in love with the tiny scrap of human life. She'd become her world and right then and there, Ranma had vowed that no one would ever take Midori away from her. Ranma's own childhood had been spent moving from place to place and training hard, she didn't want that for her daughter, she'd made a solemn vow to her that she would have a real home someday.

Ranma had worked in the same diner as her friend until she'd found out that the hotel was looking for maids and they offered a fairly decent benefits package that had caused Ranma to apply immediately and get the job. She missed the additional income from tips but her daughter's health care was more important to her. She'd moved to Shinjuku by buying a train ticket at random and winding up in the busy, crowd place with Nabiki's money stowed in a secret pocket she'd sewn inside her shirt and Midori strapped to her back. She'd tried to take a room at a rooming house, but they refused her as her baby would disturb the other guests. One lady had taken pity on her and pointed her in the direction of her friend who let small furnished apartments above his dental office. The neighbourhood was bad, but the apartment was clean, so Ranma, her 'twin brother' and Midori moved in. A couple jaunts out in her male form quickly discouraged any potential looters or troublemakers. She'd bought two used futons and crib to project the image that a large male lived with her, who was highly protective of his niece.

She found a job the next day at the diner where the uniform was just a touch too short, the buttons began a bit low and it clung like a second skin. She knew that she hadn't been hired for her brains in this case when the rest of the blue stretchy uniform as a white pointed apron and matching hat. At first Midori had to stay in the company of Ranma's middle-aged neighbour who she suspected drank, until one night she had rescued her co-worker from two men bent on committing decent acts with her and a friendship was born. Laetitia was one of the few people in the world that knew who Midori's father was. Who knew that Ranma had run partially out of fear of the Kuno family as Kodachi wanted to kill her as she believed that Ranma had given birth to _Ranma's _baby and Tatewaki because he believed _himself_ to be Midori's father. She also knew Ranma's biggest secret that she was actually a he and that she liked men. Ranma had sexually experimented with Mousse not only out of curiousity but she believed that once she satisfied her perverted attraction to males, that she would come to like females instead. It hadn't worked, all making love to him had done was refocus her attraction from muscular men in general, to tall, pale muscular men with long hair.

She was glad when she got home and changed out of her green polyester uniform and into sweats; she fed Midori and played with her a bit. Just the sight of her smile was enough to make Ranma's day complete and take her away from her worries. She had used most of Nabiki's money for first and last rent on her apartment and to buy what she needed for Midori. Yes she got a regular paycheck, but that just covered the cost of food, bills, utilities, rent, diapers and whatever else a baby required. She needed to make more money in order to move to a better neighbourhood, one that it would be safer for Midori to grow up in. One of the women at the hotel who maintained a room there for her 'clients' had suggested a way that would involve less hours for a lot more money, which would allow Ranma to spend more time with her daughter. She couldn't, she'd had sex once in her life and knew she could never do that for work.

Again she idly toyed with the idea of contacting Mousse, but how? She didn't even know how to spell his real name. She'd been chagrined to learn that the people who she known as Shampoo and Cologne, were actually Xian Pu and Ko Lun when they'd given her their contact information. Xian Pu had explained that most Japanese people couldn't pronounce Chinese names properly with their use of X and Z, so they just gave them the closest they could get in Japanese. Ranma had bitten her tongue rather then ask how Mousse's real name was spelled nor could she think of a plausible reason for them to pass a message to him on her behalf.

Troubled, Ranma put Midori to bed in her crib and put Laetitia's three year old daughter, Etta to sleep on the other futon and climbed into her own to try and get some rest. She knew that Midori would wake in three hours hungry and that she would be tired tomorrow, she always was so tired.

Mousse found himself troubled since talking with Shampoo, so he sought his mother's advice. Since leaving Nerima the transformation in the blind boy was astounding, feeling that a new look would be good for his self image, his mother had given him a make over. She'd bought his contacts that allowed his eyes to be seen and she'd helped him chose western style clothing that flattered his body and fit him just right. The first time that he'd ventured from the house he'd blushed whenever a girl giggled and had complained to his mother that night that people were making fun of him. She'd asked him to do an imitation of them and had laughingly explained to him that the girls were checking him out. When the love poems and gifts had started arriving, it had been exhilarating and embarrassing at the same time for Mu Tzu, he'd learned what the expression 'newly pretty' meant.

He'd appreciated the attention after being rejected by one Amazonian girl for so long, he'd started to think of Nerima as being a low point in his life. His own obsession just seemed so wrong now after he spent so many years trying to squeeze himself into the narrow package that Shampoo wanted. He found himself wondering sometimes that if Shampoo had wanted a cross dresser, would he still be sashaying around Nerima in a pink cheongsam to this day?

He barely noticed the admiring glances he drew this time as he walked towards the clinic that he now worked in. His position was listed as purely clerical, but in fact he worked unofficially with rape victims. He would see these poor battered souls soon after the doctors were through with them, with their misery visible in their faces. Mousse always began by telling them about his own experience. Somehow the idea that it could also happen to a male of his size made them feel better; that it wasn't a question of them wearing something provocative or acting easy. They would soon open up to him and he would help them heal. Dr. Chan's method of interaction proved effective and Mousse had even received marriage proposals from ex-victims.

He nodded greeting to several people he knew, located his mother and asked to speak with her and Dr. Chan. When they both met him in an empty office, he said "I have to go back to Nerima" without pre-amble.

"Why would you want to do that, you were miserable there?" Lo Xien said in concern.

"I received news of the girl I was with; she had a baby" Mousse said and let it sink in.

Lo Xien sat down heavily "you think that it might be my grandchild?" she said in a strangled voice.

"If the timing is correct, there is a strong possibility" Mousse said grimly and looked at Dr. Chan.

He adjusted his glasses "do you feel that you can face her without anger or hatred?" he asked him.

Mousse shrugged "she's a girl the same age as me who as far as I have been able to tell, has been disowned and has no one to protect her. She's physically strong for a female, but I find myself concerned about her. My initial reaction was to think that she made her bed and now must lie in it. However if there's even a remote chance that the baby's mine, I need to know that they're safe" he explained.

"It sounds like this is something he needs to do" Dr. Chan informed Lo Xien.

"Very well, you have my blessing; tell her when you find her that she's welcome to come live here without judgment. She will be welcome if you wish her to be" she said.

"Thanks mom" Mousse said, not able to see that happening.

"When are you leaving?" Lo Xien asked.

"In an hour, there's a boat departing for Nerima" he explained.

Mousse felt remorse as he stepped onto the boat, he didn't want to go back to Nerima, his place and future was in China. He had to laugh that it was always something to do with Ranma that drew him to Nerima. He watched as the small waving figures of his mother and sisters faded from view. He knew that they worried that he wouldn't return for another year again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mousse chuckled when he pulled on his white robe and blue pants. The glasses were fake, as even the ones he wore back then didn't allow him to see properly, while his contacts did. He looked in the mirror and examined himself. He cracked up that he used to go around looking so dorky. What had possessed him? Surely he hadn't expected that the beautiful Shampoo would have gone out with the King of the Nerds?

He didn't like to have to look like this again but had decided that if the child truly did look like him, that his eyes would be a dead give away as to who Midori's father was. So he decided that becoming like his old self would allow him to get the answers he needed without causing too much suspicion. He frowned and thought back on his interview with Cologne.

Flashback

"You need to bring her back here with you, if Ranma won't come then bring the baby" she had insisted.

"I won't help separate a mother from a child, even if it is Ranma" he'd protested. "I'm going because I need to know if Midori's mine and that she's being properly cared for. My motivation has little to do with Ranma herself, other then making sure she's okay"

"The child being a girl is a full Amazon by birth, she needs to know of her heritage and be taught how to properly defend herself" Cologne said.

"You yourself have always marveled at Ranma's battle skills, I'm sure he'll teach Midori how to defend herself" Mousse replied.

"You know as well as I what the laws are and what they mean" Cologne said in exasperation.

"I doubt she'd want yet another looney Amazon claiming to be married to her. Our tribal laws don't apply to Ranma, she isn't an Amazon for gods sakes and her daughter might not even be mine" Mousse snarled.

"I saw her eyes, she's yours alright. Would you deprive Midori of her heritage and meeting grandmother and aunts? I thought you always wanted children?" Cologne said knowing how to push Mousse's buttons and watched him flinch.

"I wanted Shampoo's children" he said in a low voice.

"Well life gave you an alternative, you have one, now you just have to go and get her. You did your duty as an Amazon male and have provided a strong daughter for the tribe. You should be honoured that Ranma chose you" Cologne said.

"I feel really honoured" he said sarcastically.

"None of that sass boy. If she's won't come, give her this cheque, its too generous an amount for her to refuse. She'll probably thank you for taking the child off her hands" Cologne said. Mousse examined the cheque, noted all the zeros and wondered if a mother truly would sell her own flesh and blood.

End Flashback

Mousse stood in front of the Kuno mansion. He'd arranged an interview with first Tatewaki and then Kodachi, he hoped that one of the former enemies and fiancées of Ranma would have some clue as to her whereabouts.

Kuno, Mousse noted, had changed little in the year since he'd last seen him, he sat behind a desk. "I need to know if you have any idea of where Ra-The Pigtailed Girl is" Mousse said when he had inquired of the nature of Mousse's business.

Kuno narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Indeed I do not, it's like the very fairies themselves spirited her and my child away" he growled.

"Why are you so positive that her baby's your daughter?" Mousse asked and spotted a picture of a young baby on his desk that seemed to have been taken through the maternity ward window. Mousse's eyes opened wide in shock to see that the child looked almost exactly like his youngest sister at that age, probably himself at that age too.

"Who else would she have allowed into the fortress of her femininity?" Kuno asked. "Clearly she's my daughter, Midori looks just like me" he said holding up another photo, this one made Mousse feel ill. It was of Ranma asleep with her newborn baby in her arms. From the look of her, she'd just given birth and Mousse was willing to bet that she didn't know about the mystery picture taker.

Mousse studied the picture, Midori seemed to be pale with cubby cheeks, a button nose and large, green emerald Asian eyes "have you ever slept with your pigtailed girl?" he asked.

"Naturally, I can't have started a family with her if I hadn't? We're in love and when she stops playing her charming game of catch-me-if-you-can, we're going to get married" Kuno said with madness shining in his eyes.

"Right" Mousse said, bringing their interview to an end by standing up. He picked up the picture and took off his glasses, he aimed his own baby greens at Kuno. He held the picture close to his face, "it's pretty rare for an Asian person to have eyes this colour" he commented, wondering if Kuno would notice Midori's resemblance to Mousse in his need to believe his own illusions.

"Probably came from a distant relative" he said dismissively.

"Good to know, I have to go see your sister" Mousse said.

"Yes, you must forward me your contact information, I'll send you a wedding invitation" he said.

"I'd like that" Mousse said, vowing to gather the information that he needed and get his butt back to China. People were too weird here.

He went to the palour opposite and knocked on the door, Kodachi answered it. "Yes you wished to see me?" she said.

"I have some questions about the Pigtailed Girl that your brother's so obsessed with. I need to know of her location and was wondered if you had any information for me" Mousse said.

"That vile harlot, the only place I wish to see her is in her grave. My delusional brother seems to think that he's the father of her child, but I know the truth, she seduced my Ranma and gave birth to his child" she snarled. "I shall get my revenge on her as soon as I find her"

Mousse thought about this and knew that he could get at least one Kuno off Ranma's back "actually she has no interest in Ranma other then brotherly affection, for she's his twin sister. The child is mine; she and I made love shortly before I left. I've been in China, so I never knew that she was pregnant until now" he said.

"Really, his twin sister? All this time I thought that she was a rival to Ranma's affections, when she actually could be my sister-in-law. So I still have a chance with Ranma!" Kodachi said triumphantly.

"As much as anyone" Mousse said. "Have you any clue how to get in contact with either of them?" he asked.

"No it's like they dropped off the face of the earth" Kodachi said with a frown "but I'll find Ranma again, we're meant to be. Perhaps you can marry his sister and I can marry him? We could have a double wedding" she said with the same madness as her brother glinting in her eyes.

Mousse struggled not to laugh at how blind both Kunos were to Ranma's shape shifting. "That would be kind of hard to do" he mused and terminated his interview, leaving the mansion he felt like he'd escaped an insane asylum.

Mousse's next stop was Ucchan's restaurant, where Ryoga was now living with Ukyou and acting as waiter to help her out. Mousse was surprised to be greeted like an old friend. Ukyou tensed up when he asked her about Ranma's whereabouts. "I don't know, she fled town soon after her daughter was born" she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You seem irritated by this?" Mousse said.

"Ranma's my fiancé, I'm meant to be the mother of her child no matter how she was conceived. What does a man know about taking care of a baby, nothing! I told her that we had to get married right away in her boy form because it wasn't right for a child not to have two parents. How did she thank me for wanting to provide for her bastard child? She ran away, the ungrateful bitch" she snarled.

Mousse frowned, it was exactly as he'd thought; they'd squabbled over her baby like a pack of hungry dogs with a bone. "Perhaps she just got sick of people telling her who she had to marry?" he said coldly.

Ukyou left when he said this. "Don't mind her" Ryoga said "she was devastated when Ranma left her like she did. Ukyou was convinced that she would eventually be his bride. I helped console her, that's how we ended together. She's still a little sensitive about Ranma deserting her" he explained.

"I understand that you were the one who took her to the hospital?" Mousse said to the lost boy.

Ryoga smiled in memory "yes I was trying to fight her and she kept saying she couldn't because she was pregnant. I didn't believe her, I thought she pissed herself when her water broke and I taunted her about it. When her contractions started, I realized something was wrong with her and carried her to Dr. Tofu's clinic. He drove us to the hospital. They thought I was the father, gave me scrubs to wear and shoved me into the delivery room" he said visibly shuddering at the memory. "I didn't believe she was giving birth until Midori was born, I got curious and checked between her legs, I'd never seen a vagina before and there was one stretched around a baby's head, I fainted" he said.

"Why did you stay?" Mousse asked.

"Ranma's a warrior, you don't desert your comrades when they need you" Ryoga said.

"I thought you hated her?" Mousse said.

"She needed someone to be with her through the pain, I couldn't leave her" Ryoga said with a shrug, revealing a nobler side to him that Mousse never knew existed.

"Do you know where I can find them?" Mousse asked.

"I don't have a clue. She wanted to go and she did" he said. "What is this about? You don't still want to get revenge for Shampoo?

"No I have unfinished business with her of a private nature. I don't intend to hurt her" Mousse said.

Ryoga studied him, as if judging him. He relaxed "I would ask Nabiki Tendo. I'm certain she had something to do with Ranma's disappearance" he admitted.

"Huh, I thought she only did things for profit" Mousse said.

"It's just a hunch, she was the one that told us that Ranma had left" Ryoga said.

"Okay I'll ask her" Mousse stood up and prepared to depart.

"Mousse do you think that someone actually managed to rape Ranma?" Ryoga asked. "I mean, I couldn't see her sleeping with a guy of her own free will"

"I can't picture that either" Mousse replied, replaying Midori's conception in his mind.

"Yes it was me who gave her the money" Nabiki said. "After all it was her who helped me earn it"

"But why?" Mousse said.

"It was wrong how people were treating her. She'd just lost her home and identity, she was exhausted and people were still fighting over her. So I gave her a fake id that's in the system, a wad of cash and a train ticket. I told her to choose a station to get off at and to never use the name Ranma Saotome ever again" Nabiki said. Just as in the case of Ryoga, this was a side of Nabiki that Mousse had never seen.

"Really, you didn't try to blackmail her or ask her to repay the money with interest?" Mousse said skeptically.

"No I never expect to see her again" Nabiki said. "She was miserable here, so I gave her a chance to escape. Why do you need to find her?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's private" Mousse replied. "I don't mean either of them harm" he assured her.

She studied him "I guess as Midori's father you're concerned about her" she said.

Mousse flinched "how?...she told you" he said.

"The child's eyes although an unusual colour, are shaped more Chinese then Japanese. It wasn't hard to figure out whom, when there were only three Chinese people we hung out with...and only one was male. I didn't tell anyone my suspicions" she said. "Ranma had enough to deal with as it was. Kasumi showed her how to look after the baby, which Akane wanted nothing to do with"

"Why's that?" Mousse asked.

"My little sister's weird about sex and the idea that someone might enjoy it is repellant to her" She explained. "I suppose you're here to find out where they are?"

"Do you know?" Mousse asked sharply.

"Not really, she's living under the name Kitten Ito if that helps" Nabiki said with a shrug.

"Kitten?" Mousse asked vaguely amused.

"I couldn't resist" Nabiki replied.

"So you have no clue where they might have gone?" Mousse asked.

Reluctantly Nabiki pulled out a postcard that she'd hidden. "This might help you" she said and handed it to him. It had the word Shinjuku embossed on it and showed a picture of the city itself. It had no return address and only had the words 'thank you" written on it. "Search close to the train station itself, I couldn't see her going very far into the city itself. Here's pictures of Ranma and of Midori" she said handing him the prints

"Why are you helping me?" Mousse asked.

"I don't know the circumstances under which you slept together, but a baby needs a father and Ranma needs help" Nabiki said with resolve in her voice.

"You're not the cold bitch everyone says you are" Mousse observed.

"Shhhhhh, don't tell anyone that" she said with a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma frowned when she totaled up how much she spent on rent, bills, what she needed for Midori and on food for the month. This was the third time she checked the tallies with the same results, she was making just enough to get by without saving a penny. She had heard that everything in Japan was expensive, but she hadn't realized how much so until she'd gone out on her own. She now had an even healthier respect how Kasumi managed to take care of a household of seven based on a single salary. She wondered how she could cut costs, but had whittled her budget to the bone as it was. She thought about taking a second job, but she was already working a twelve hours shift, six days a week at the hotel. That would mean even less time spent with her daughter and the need to pay for a babysitter.

Ranma has been saddened by her experience in leaving Nerima. Where people, who she'd thought cared about her, had turned against her or tried to force her into a position she didn't wish to be in and the ones she thought hated her, had proved to be her greatest allies. She had had no choice in the matter but to flee. The only place she could have gone to after she couldn't handle Akane's rejection anymore was to the delusional Kunos' mansion. She had seriously worried about Midori's safety at the suggestion. No she'd done the right thing and would suffer the consequences.

Ranma sighed when she thought of all she would need to provide when Midori got older: clothing for her changing body that she would constantly outgrown, not to mention school uniforms, cost of additional food when she stopped breast feeding and the most important one; tuition fees for college. Ranma had resolved that her daughter was going to grow up in a stable house without a single training trip and get a proper education. But how? To Ranma a stable home involved two parents who lived together, well not her own of course, she was hoping to avoid Midori having weirdness in her household. Who would accept Ranma with her curse and wished to be father to Midori? Her eyes fell on the letter that she'd written to Mousse via Shampoo. She looked at Midori asleep in her cradle, looking like a vision of innocent loveliness. "I have no choice, a co-parent who can hopefully at least tolerate me is better then you having no father at all" she whispered to her, having no clue that the subject of her letter was on his way to find them.

As Mousse dozed on the train that took him to Shinjuku, he had the same dream that he'd been having for a while now. Shampoo stood in front of him wearing only a frilly pink apron...that was completely transparent. "Airen eat delicious Ramen?" she asked as she glomped onto him.

"Of course my love" he said, his cheeks were glowing red at her suggestive attire.

"No Mu-chan's eating my delicious okonomiyaki" Ukyou protested, she also wore a sheer, frilly apron and had her spatula strapped to her back. "After all, I'm his cute fiancée" she said with a toss of her hair that caused her lush breasts to bounce enticingly.

"Ukyou what are you doing?" Mousse asked not understanding.

"Vile harlots, mon cher Mousse won't eat any of that vile slop. Come my love, you want some of my delicious French cooking n'est pas?" Kodachi said stepping out of the shadows...wearing a matching apron.

"Mousse what the hell are you doing? I spent all morning making this for you, have a taste at least" Akane said, she wore another apron...and a gas mask. "Have some" she insisted holding out a plate containing a gelatinous green mass that seemed to be moving on its own. Mousse felt ill as it squirmed towards him.

"Ladies, I'm not really hungry right now" he said backing away hastily, getting a nosebleed at the abundance of female flesh of display. He backed against a brick wall and looked vainly around for an exit as the girls started walking towards him zombie-like and chanting.

"You're my fiancé, you must eat my food"

Mousse awoke with a start...and a hardon. The elderly lady next to him gave the bulge in his pants an appraising look and smiled knowingly. Mousse blushed and hastily slapped a magazine over his lap, then blushed again because it was opened to an article entitled 'Do You Know You Rapist?'

"I'm studying to be a rape counselor" Mousse explained. The lady gave him a dubious expression before returning to her romance novel.

Mousse lay back and thought about what his dreams meant. 'Had Ranma felt hunted like that?' he wondered. He wondered also if this was his conscious's way of showing him a side Ranma's life that he'd never considered. The women in her life wanted to marry her to the point that her own feelings were never taken into account and the men kill her. Mousse realized that he'd played a vital role in making Ranma feel as unwelcomed in Nerima as possible. Ranma had never even wanted Shampoo or any of them. This made Mousse feel kind of guilty of his treatment of Ranma, not that this excused what Ranma had done...but still.

Mousse had to admit that he'd been more then just a little jealous of the other martial artist's popularity with women. It wasn't like there had been a single girl interested in Mousse, let alone simple a friend that he could talk to when feeling down. He realized that after hearing every day that he was worthless trash by the woman he loved and her great-grandmother, that he'd come to believe it. He actually had thought that having an unpaid job where he was beaten and belittled on a regular basis was a good thing. So he'd swallowed his pride and became the toady she'd wanted him to be. He'd once been a proud warrior with a caring, compassionate nature; he'd distanced himself from this completely. He had had obsessive-compulsive issues that he got help with; this had allowed him to grow as a person.

Oddly enough, he kind of had the same effect on women now that Ranma himself used to. When he walked in the village, women threw him admiring glances and girls giggled and whispered to their friends. The mother's of eligible young bachelorettes would bring him invitations to challenge their daughters for marriage. Then there were the presents. Yes Mousse couldn't see without corrective lenses but everyone knew that his eye problems weren't genetic, so as long as he was gorgeous and could help make beautiful daughters, girls wanted him as husband. He was extremely flattered, but declined the invitations as he didn't want someone who wanted him only as a studhorse, but someone who truly loved him and treated him as an equal. Which was kind of ironic considering the only date-like thing he'd ever experienced was to hold a highly pregnant fourteen-year-old while they watched a movie together. She'd been a rape victim like himself and had wanted to experience what a date felt like before her baby was adopted by a wealthy American family.

He wondered what he was going to say to Ranma when he saw her; he'd been to interactive victims-rapists counseling when they'd told their attacker their feelings about what was done to them. Somehow it lost effect when the male was about six feet tall and the girl little over five feet. He settled back and waited to arrive, not have a clue where to start looking.

It was three days before Mousse found Ranma, taking into account her previous experience as a waitress and her age, he'd stopped by all the local diners and restaurants close to the bus station. He would show the employees and owners her and Midori's pictures and say he was her husband. Some people recognized "Kitten" from when she'd inquired about working at their establishment but didn't have any information for Mousse. It was strictly by accident that he'd discovered her whereabouts. Mousse had wandered into a diner close to the hostel that he was staying at because he was hungry. He blushed at the uniforms that the girls were wearing and meekly had started to walk out the door.

"Can I help you?" A girl about his age had asked him with a friendly smile. Mousse could only stare at her as she was quite exotic for Japan, considering that Mousse came from a place where exotic was normal, she was really exotic to him. He could tell that she was at least part Japanese because of her eyes, but her complexion was really quite dark. Something about her petite, curvy body, full lips and long dark curly hair bespoke of Africa. Mousse could easily see her dancing in the jungle where her feet barely seemed to touch the ground, the daughter of the king and the most sought after girl in the village. Her name tag read "Laetitia" and she seemed to be amused by his surprise. "My father was Japanese and my mother was African-America" she explained as if she got it all the time. "Would you care to have a seat?" she suggested.

"Sure" Mousse said feeling less intimidated by her friendliness at being in what could be considered a taboo place for a male to be in at home. The so-called peepshow places only permitted gay women warriors. He allowed her to seat him and ordered something he knew he could eat fast. He opened the folder to study the picture of Ranma again. He tried to imagine what sort of disguise she might be using. Had she got her hair cut short? Dyed it maybe? Glasses, he knew from experience that they tended to alter a person's appearance pretty well. He was still studying the picture when Laetitia came back with his tea.

He was surprised when she knocked him out of his seat with a round house kick and then pinned him to the ground with her knee. "Who sent you? Was it that crazy Kuno girl or guy that Ranma told me about? The spatula bitch? The one that can't cook for shit? I want answers boy and I want them now!" she snarled into his face.

"I'm Mousse" Mousse sputtered out, more surprised then hurt. He was shocked when she immediately she got to her feet and held out a hand to help him up. "Midori's father" she concluded. "Sit down, I suspect you have some questions" she said pouring him some miraculously unspilled tea. "I'm Ranma's friend, perhaps the only one she's made since she came to Shinjuku. Our backgrounds are similar and both involve rejection. When the wealthy Honda family sent their little boy travelling, I doubt that they expected him to come home with a souvenir in the form of my mother. She was born in Brooklyn; my great-grandma worked three jobs in order to pay for my mother's voice training lessons. She had the voice of an angel, that voice launched her career as an opera singer and she toured the world until she met Kenji Honda in Paris. I don't know what a Brooklyn girl saw in a Japanese man who could barely speaking English, but somehow it led to their marriage and my conception. Well, let's just say that his uppity Japanese family wasn't too happy that their son brought home someone that was way too many shades of tawny to be considered to be a Japanese doll. Well my parents died young in a plane crash, leaving little old me with my grandparents. I was an embarrassment to them, so they kept shipping me off to boarding schools where those little Japanese dolls would ridicule me and the males wouldn't date me. So I found myself a blackman who would. However he headed out of town as soon as he learned I was pregnant and my grandparents cut me off without a nickel. So believe me, I identify with Ranma's situation" she explained.

"Do you know where they are? I'm not working for anyone, I just have to know that they're okay" Mousse said.

Laetitia studied him and seemed satisfied. "She feels bad about what happened. She told me about it"

"She did?" Mousse said surprised.

"She told me everything, I think she's lonely. She used to work here for a while and then got a job at a hotel because they offer benefits there. I was tempted to go there too, but need the extra money I make on tips here for my own little girl, she's three" she explained.

"If you don't want to tell me her address, could just take a message to her, asking her to meet me? I've never met Midori" Mousse implored her.

"You seem like an honest guy and I can see the resemblance between you and Midori. I'll call her and see if she's willing to meet you, she's looking after my little Etta as well as Midori right now" Laetitia explained with a smile.

"Etta?" Mousse said.

"Short for Henrietta, that was her grandmother's name" she said and borrowed Mousse's cell. He watched with bated breath as she had a muffled conversation with "Kitten." Laetitia returned "she wanted to know how you got her letter so fast, but then asked me to give you her address" she explained.

"What letter?" Mousse asked.

"Don't know, but good luck to you. Just so you know, you hurt her and I'll kick your ass" Laetitia threatened.

"Thank you, where did you learn martial arts?" Mousse asked her.

She smirked "Don't you recognize the Ito Martial Arts School of Anything Goes? You should, sounds like she kicked your can lots of times. She been teaching it to me at the baseball diamond of the high school close to my place" she said.

"I think you're a dangerous woman Laetitia" Mousse said.

"You don't know the half of it" she said and cocked her hip at him and rested her fist on it. "But sorry, I don't like pale boys and I'm not Ranma's type either"

"I wasn't flirting" Mousse protested.

"Don't worry, men can never resist goin' for a sista" she declared and shoved him out of the diner while he wondered what she meant by 'not Ranma's type.'

Ranma felt as jumpy as virgin at a prison rodeo 'Mousse was in Shinjuku? How she'd just sent her letter yesterday? Had Shampoo guessed and told him about Midori. Had Cologne? But how would he have found her, she thought she'd covered her tracks pretty well?' she was pacing around the tiny bachelor apartment while Etta paced with her asking what was wrong.

"Sorry, an old friend of Aunt Kitty's coming for a visit. He's a guy I once knew" she explained as she picked the toddler up. Etta was darker then her mother with curly hair and large solemn dark eyes.

"Can you read to me until he gets here?" she asked.

"Okay" Ranma agreed and they were through the closet to Narnia when Mousse knocked at the door.

His eyes widened in surprise when a respectable young matron answered the door, totally gone were the baggy Chinese clothes that the female Ranma used to wear as well as the male. This girl wore a black knee length skirt and a blue cotton cardigan twin set. Her wavy red hair was loose and she wore a black hair band. Clearly she was living as a woman and learned to dress like one. "Ranma?" Mousse asked just for confirmation.

Ranma herself could only stare at the handsome stranger before her; this wasn't the geeky Mousse who dressed in baggy clothes that she'd known. This person was gorgeous and seemed to be able to see properly. He wore black jeans that fit just right and red top that showed off his impressive physic. She could only marvel at his flawless ivory complexion and long silky black hair, she found herself wondering wildly if he'd ever had a zit in his life or bad hair day. Even in Nerima he'd always been immaculately groomed. "Mousse" she breathed and with strength she hadn't known existed in her female form, slammed him against the wall next to her apartment and held him in place with her own body weight.

Mousse was rather shocked; this was the second time that night that a small female had pinned him just because he'd been too surprised to move. "It that really you? What happened to you?" she demanded.

"My mother gave me a makeover" he explained, feeling a little overwhelmed at the intensity of her gaze. It reminded him too much of his Ranma's fiancées dream.

"You look good" she said, still giving him that strange look as if trying to hypnotism him.

"Thanks" he said wondering if motherhood had unbalanced her.

Ranma was just about to ask him what he put in his hair to make it so shiny, when she realized that he looked a little uncomfortable at the oddness of her questions. So she stood back, "Please come inside, there's someone that you came a long way to meet and I'm sure you have plenty of questions" she said stepping back and beckoned him into her new home. She took a deep breath and prepared to face the consequences of her actions of what occurred in Nerima a year before.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma waited while Mousse examined the place; there wasn't much to see. His eyes were drawn to the crib at the side of the living room with a curtain to divide the room in half. He felt like his feet took his there of their own accord as they followed the happy gurgles of a contented baby. Mousse took a deep breath and looked in to what was obviously a second hand crib brought at a thrift shop and looked into it. He caught is breath when he looked at her, she was adorable with chubby cheeks and a lot of silky black hair for her age. Her eyes were almond shaped, like his own, with a slight slant to them and they were large and emerald green in colour. She was at the age where a baby's face was made out of clay that remolded itself daily, but he could see himself in her features and complexion. His mouth went dry to see the actual proof of his fatherhood staring back at him, he broke into a smile to answer her own toothless one while she waved her chubby arms and legs around as if greeting him. "Her name is Midori Saotome-Mu" Ranma said, Mousse had almost forgot that she was there.

"Mu?" he questioned.

"I hope you don't mind; I felt that a child should have her father's last name" she said softly.

"How did you know my last name?" he asked, seeing how he deliberately allowed his real name to run together and deliberately mispronounced it when in Japan.

"I remembered that you called your duck form Mu mu-chan when you were in the circus, so I asked Shampoo why and she told me that it was your last name" she replied. "How you pronounce your name in Mandarin?" she asked.

"Mu Tzu" Mousse replied feeling this was a bizarre conversation.

"Her eyes are perfect" Ranma said.

"My eyesight isn't genetic; it's a rare form of retinal degenerative disorder" he explained.

"She has a rare blood type, AB negative" Ranma said.

"I have the same type, I got it from my father" Mousse said, he was mesmerized by the baby in front of him. He was actually a father, just like he'd always dreamed of! He pictured himself taking Midori to his village to raise, he would be the envy of all Amazon males to have fathered a daughter who held the promise of beauty at such a young age.

He finally tore his eyes away and noticed the tender way that Ranma looked at her daughter and looked closer at his surroundings. When he'd first looked at the apartment, all he'd seen was how shabby it was with its second hand furniture, now he realized that everything was spotless. The futons were stacked neatly in the corner, along with the bedding and the crib may have been old, but he was sure that it would pass any safety test thrown at it. The mattress was new and the mattress pad fit properly. Midori herself seems to be in good health and dressed in a clean yellow onsie. Finally he looked at Ranma herself and realized how exhausted she looked. He'd expected to find her living in a tent with Midori sleeping in a handmade bassinet, now he could see that she had not only become a real woman, but a mother who would do anything for her daughter. "Ranma this place isn't good for a baby, you should let me take her to Joketsuzoku" Mousse said.

Suddenly Ranma pulled a knife out of nowhere, "you aren't taking _my _daughter anywhere, I don't care if you're her father, she's staying with me!" she cried and burnished the knife towards him. Mousse gaped when he recognized the move as a basic level technique of Hidden Weapons School of Martial Arts.

"Ranma, my martial arts, how did you...?" he asked.

She sat down and put down the knife, looking world weary. "I learned it from Master Ching, I sought out a Master of your arts form to become his student for Midori. I never thought I would see you again and wanted to be able to instruct her in her father's martial arts school" she said. "I know what I did to you is wrong, but please don't take my daughter" she pleaded.

"I didn't mean that, I meant you both should come with me. Ranma you look exhausted, you don't have to take care of her yourself, I would help and her grandmother and aunts" he said.

Ranma burst into tears, she hadn't cried when she found out that she was having a baby and this signaled the end of her dreams of being the heir of her school and inheriting the dojo. She hadn't cried when her father took away her home and identity and people she thought cared, turned their backs on her. She hadn't cried when Akane taunted her on a daily basis for being a twisted, perverted bitch. She hadn't cried when she was forced to leave the only stable home she'd known in years. She hadn't cried when she suffered the loneliness and desperation of being a exhausted single mother and longed for one of her friends to seek her out. Someone had come, an old enemy that she had wronged and now he was being nice to her and she couldn't handle it.

Mousse was shocked for a second while Ranma sobbed into her hands and then acting on instinct, he reacted as he always had to sobbing women, he sat down and gently pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her back and whispered words of encouragement for her to let it out her grief. He held her against his chest until her sobs stopped and continued to until she finally pulled away from his embrace. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked him in a shaky voice, clearly embarrassed. Ranma now realized what she had robbed Mousse of when she forced his first time on him, the physical intimacy of making love. The Mousse she'd known, with his bragging ways and the bitterness that he'd displayed toward Ranma, wasn't the real one. This was the real Mousse, who was sweet gentle and kind. This Mousse would have guarded his virginity ferociously, to be surrendered only to his heart's twin on their wedding night.

"You need this" he said simply.

"I thought you hated me" she said.

"I did for a long time and then I stopped. I can't hate the mother of my child" he said.

"I raped you and I'm sorry" Ranma said. "I had two virginities and the female one didn't mean a thing to me. I hated this body until I carried a child in it, Mousse if I could take it back I would. I'm such an idiot." she pleaded.

"I know. I forgave you for that a long time ago, I got counseling and I'm fine now" he said wiping away a fresh tear, she still sat on his lap and he was fine with it. He'd never realized how tiny she was, yet she was strong. She'd left her home to start anew in a foreign uncaring city; that took guts. He could identify how it felt to leave everyone you loved behind. He shared a glance with Etta, who'd been watching them with awe. He smiled at how cute she was and she smiled back at him. Then he became aware of the firm female bottom seated on his lap and blushed, he was rarely this intimate with a girl.

"Really?" she asked.

"I promise" he replied and placed her carefully beside him, not trusting himself not to get an erection and embarrassing the both of them.

"Etta, we've been neglecting you. This is Mousse" she introduced him.

Etta smiled at him and said "Mousse, like the cake? I love cake"

Ranma froze for a second, not sure whether to reprimand her or not, when Mousse cracked up and then she joined in. Etta joined in too, not sure why they were laughing but it was infectious. "I promise to bring you some chocolate mousse cake the next time I come for a visit" he replied finally.

"I prefer strawberry" she said.

"You get your moxie from your mother, strawberry it is" Mousse said.

"What's moxie?" she asked.

"You have spirit" Mousse said.

"Spirit, I'm afraid of ghosts" she cried opening her wide eyes even wider.

"It's not that sort of spirit, now its time that little girls were in bed" Ranma said and made up a futon, got her ready for bed and drew the curtain to divide the room. Mousse went into the kitchen and fixed a pot of tea. When he rejoined Ranma she was breastfeeding Midori, he blushed slightly how soft her full breast looked. He'd never been in such an intimate setting with a young mother and he felt kind of awkward.

"It's okay to look; the squirt here has to eat every three hours. I'm about as sexy as a cow" she said softly.

"I'm just not used to it" Mousse said, thinking she sure looked a lot better then a cow and then blushed and wondered if he was turning in Kuno.

"Are you living here now?" she asked.

"No I have to go home in a few weeks. I returned to school and don't want to take anymore time off then I have to" Mousse replied.

"You could stay here" she ventured cautiously.

"I don't know, this place is pretty crowded as it is" he said dubiously.

"Come on, we can spend time together just like in the old days" she said.

"We didn't really tend to spend much time together back then. It's not like we were friends" Mousse said with a smile, that caused her to think that he was more gorgeous then a person had a right to be.

"Why weren't we? If we had met under different circumstances, I bet we would have been" Ranma stated.

"You had the woman I thought I loved and I wanted her back, only it turned out that she was never mine in the first place. Most likely if you had asked me to go for a drink back then, I would have thought you were either mocking me or coming onto me. I might have accepted, but would have slipped something into your drink and challenged you to a fight" Mousse explained.

"Which I would have won anyway" Ranma said

"Probably, so tell me more about Master Ching, I haven't seen the old goat in years" Mousse said, he was flattered that she was trying to learn his art.

"He's doing fine. He only agreed to teach his art to me when I mentioned you. Why didn't you tell me I knew a rock star? You became a master at fourteen, the youngest one ever! I'm sorry I mocked you, it's a lot harder then it looks. Creating a portable ki closet that you carry around with you is harder to form then I thought" she said. Mousse blushed at the compliment and decided he liked the new Ranma. She finished feeding Midori and Mousse averted his eyes while she adjusted herself and burped her. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked as if reading his thought. Mousse nodded shyly, he expertly cradled the tiny girl, relishing her tiny weight and sweet baby smell. He loved children and couldn't get over that this one carried his genes; he certainly didn't need a DNA test to tell that. "You sure know how to handle a baby" Ranma commented entranced watching him hold his daughter for the first time. 'They looked so natural together' she thought.

"I'm an Amazon male; we're the domestic partners in a marriage. It's mandatory that we learn how to look after children of all ages" he explained. "Speaking of which, it looks like someone needs to have her diaper changed, I'll do it" he offered.

Ranma yawned "thanks so much, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to take a shower before I go to bed, I have to work tomorrow" Ranma said sleepily.

"Go ahead" Mousse said.

Ranma practically skipped to the bathroom, glad to have another friend to help her and glad that Mousse had forgiven her. Mousse changed Midori with a skill born of experience and redressed her. He frowned when he heard the water start. He thought about how easy it would be to take Midori the way that Cologne wanted him to, it would be easy for him to pack some of her clothes and steal her into the night. She'd arranged passage on a boat to take him to China in the morning. All he would have to do is take Midori back to his hotel where he had enough diapers and formula to get him back to China. Cologne had arranged for an outsider woman to act as a wet nurse for Midori until she was weaned. She would be all his, his flesh and blood and he could raise her to be a proud warrior. It seemed so easy when she'd suggested the idea...until he saw Ranma again. She would be devastated if he removed the only bright spot in her dull existence. She was obviously loved her daughter and probably would hunt him down for taking her. Why did Cologne think that a wad of cash could make up for the love of a child? He was already in love with Midori and he had barely known her an hour. No, he would have to figure out some way to get Ranma to accompany him home. He sighed and put Midori in her crib and arranged the blankets over the sleeping Etta.

"She okay?" Ranma whispered when she rejoined him wearing a bathrobe with her hair damp.

"She's asleep; I've decided to take you up on your offer, I'll come stay with you" he whispered back.

"That's wonderful" she said.

"You have two futons, I'll take one and you and Etta take the other" Mousse said.

Ranma blushed "of course" she said.

"I'll go pick up my stuff and come back" he offered.

"Here take my spare key, I'll have the futon ready when you return" Ranma said and yawned.

"You get some sleep" he said.

"Okay, I glad that you're here" she said and impulsively gave him a sleepy hug.

By the time Mousse got back to his hotel room he was hopping mad, he called Cologne, intending to tear her a new one. "Well do you have Midori?" she asked him as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I couldn't do it, Ranma loves her and they deserve to be together" Mousse snarled.

"Good then you passed the first test"

"What test?" he snapped.

"Of whether you're worthy of being the father of a future warrior, a true father never puts him needs first" she said with approval. "However you must now convince Ranma to return with you, seduce her if you must" Cologne ordered.

Mousse paused, Cologne was ordering for him to play with a girl's heart. "I can't do that, I don't like her that way" he said.

"Ranma isn't not only special in terms of skill level; we need her to bring fresh blood into the tribe. We would all have webbed feet and be born retarded if we didn't marry outsiders. You are her husband, if you don't come back with your wife and child, you can forget about your scholarship" she threatened.

"You wouldn't" he said with a gasp, seeing his entire future flying away from him.

"Yes I would, romance her, seduce her, do whatever you have to but bring her here" Cologne ordered. "Besides, she obviously found you cute enough once"

"I don't like her that way" Mousse said.

"Now you do" Cologne said and hung up. Mousse could only frown and consider what to do.

Ranma smiled when the door opened and the light from the hallway framed a tall figure, he tiptoed in and carefully made his way to the washroom to get changed and ready for bed. With the stealth of a ninja, he made his way to the empty futon and got beneath the covers. Ranma cuddled Etta and whispered "good night Mousse, I'm glad you're here" and went back to sleep.

"Goodnight Ranma" he whispered back and silently apologized to her for what he had to do. Lie. Seduce. Deceive.


	7. Chapter 7

Probably wondering where I've been huh? I've had insomnia for weeks now that make the creative process more difficult and I've been stuck for story ideas. I tend to find that I write too many alike stories and need to expand on this, so I'm taking the time to examine where my strengths are and think of other possibilities. Unfortunately most of the ideas I had thought were so creative, someone else already had thought of, poor pitiful me. LOL.

Sid

Ranma had on her blue polyester dress and had put her hair up to prepare for her early morning shift. She could hear Mousse taking care of Midori and Etta as he softly spoke to them. He had been living with them for over a week now and Ranma couldn't stop smiling this morning. Last night he had kissed her!

He'd read a story to Etta and Midori and the small Etta had fallen asleep on the couch. Ranma had suggested that they let her remain there until she woke up. So he'd tucked Ranma into bed as had become their habit, he had gone to kiss her on the cheek and she deliberately turned her head so that he kissed her on the lips. He'd been hesitant at first, but had kissed her back both gently and shyly. It had been unhurried and sweet as he parted her lips and penetrated her mouth tentatively. Ranma had sunk her fingers into his luxurious hair and deepened the kiss, he moved so that they were lying side by side and she could feel his hardeness against her softness and her body responding to his. They might have gone further if Midori hadn't wailed and with a soft laugh, they'd parted to attend to her needs.

Ranma was brushing her teeth when Mousse joined her and shared a small smile with her at the tantalizing memory of the night before. She liked that he had no qualms about brushing his teeth with her, like they were a real couple. He proven to be invaluable to her, he helped look after both children, cooked meals and looked after the place when she was at work. He ran errands for both exhausted women and took the children on small outings so that they would sleep more. Ranma had got so used to him that she didn't question when he insisted on helping her pump breast milk from her at the end of the day.

Mousse observed that her colour had improved as she was sleeping more and that she was regaining the weight that she'd lost after he started making sure that she ate right. "Mousse according to your laws, what am I to you?" Ranma suddenly asked. Mousse still hadn't told her his revelation and had anticipated this question.

"You're my wife" he admitted. Ranma turned shocked eyes on him. "Relax; it isn't like the kiss of marriage or death where I follow you around the world, that isn't like me. Okay that was like the old me" he admitted at her dubious look "It's binding only on the man, not the woman unless she formally accepts him as her husband. That you chose to carry my child to term showed that you weren't against the match. Mind you, all you would need to do to dissolve our marriage by paternity, is go before the counsel and tell them that you don't want me as your airen" Mousse explained.

"So if I did follow you to China, where would I live?" Ranma asked, mulling this over notion.

"With me in my hut or at my mother's farm if you choose" Mousse explained.

"How would I become a member of the tribe?" she asked.

"As Midori's mother you are already considered to be one, but you would have to take an oath to promise to obey our laws" Mousse explained.

"I'm still thinking about it, I don't want to leave Laetitia" Ranma admitted.

"We could take her with us, with her natural skills at martial artist and exotic good looks, she'd find a husband in a second to make her a tribal member" Mousse said persuasively.

Ranma tried to picture Laetitia married to a tall, pale Amazon male with their almost Caucasian appearances...and failed. Laetitia had always told her that she liked the dark meat on the bird because it was where the serious muscle was... "She likes black guys, are there any there?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, but if she likes a guy with attitude, I know just the one" Mousse said thinking about his friend.

"Can I think about it?" Ranma said as she had been for a week.

"Of course" he said.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I'm taking Midori and Etta to the park in the morning and then dropping Etta home" Mousse said, walking her to the door. Ranma looked up at him expectantly and he knew that she wanted a kiss but was too proud to ask. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, she sighed and snaked her arms around his taller frame and settled into long, gentle kiss. She could feel an unfamiliar throbbing between her legs and herself getting damp, yet the kiss was soft and undemanding, like the night before. She tried to imagine making love to him and blushed. She almost moaned with regret when he pushed her back. "You have to run along or you'll be late, I'll see you later tonight" he teased and kissed the tip of her nose. Ranma practically skipped to work with her nipples hard, like a girl with her first curse...which she was.

Mousse frowned and leaned against the door; he'd done as he'd been ordered to and started seducing her. It would have been easier if she'd been a regular teenaged girl. All he would have had to have done was got in good with her family; bought her some presents and taken her for a few dates, then convince her to make love with him.

Given Ranma's single mother status with a fiercely protective (and possibly dangerous) best friend, Mousse had had to take a different approach. He had simply assumed the role of what he was; her husband and father of their child. He had seduced her with more time sleeping, less time worrying about getting chores done and preparing food. He used his money to keep her fridge full and his expertise in preparing meals to feed her and she had responded well. She loved it and Laetitia approved. She had started letting her guard down and allowed him more intimacy with her by accepting his hugs and had even let him to use her breast pump on her milky (literally) bosom. He watched her notice him physically and caught her admiring glances, he had made her desire him. When he had felt that she was properly wanton, he'd pounced the night before. He'd kissed her. It was amazing how a simple kiss could open a person's heart to possibilities that hadn't existed before and inspire tender feelings in a lonely person.

He felt confused and conflicted about having to play with her heart, he genuinely liked and cared about the girl that she had become. But love her, he wasn't sure? She was someone who he could see himself settling for if he never found his heart's ruler. She was rarely ever in male form these days; she'd told him that she was afraid her milk would dry up if she stayed a male too long. He didn't like silly girls who wanted just to date, he wanted a serious woman who wanted to have a family right away and here she was. He'd forgiven her, but could he love her?

He'd been ordered by Cologne to remain for two more weeks past his departure date, she'd sent him a laptop so that he could attend his classes online through webcam and had given him another surprise. She'd deposited the money offered to Ranma into his account stating that he was going to need it to help raise his _growing _family. Mousse realized that she was paying him to be a whore and resented it. He didn't understand Cologne's weird obsession with Ranma and their child. Of course the tribe hated losing members to the outside world, but normally to encourage people to remain, schools were built, scholarships offered to those who wished to attend college and people were encouraged to work outside the tribe. No there was something strange going on, Cologne wasn't telling him the whole truth.

Ranma came home that night to find both children gone "where are Midori and Etta?" she asked.

"Laetitia took them, she said we needed some nookie time" Mousse said in amusement. "I made dim sum in honour of our first 'date' he said. She looked at him and realized that he wore a Chinese outfit close to what she used to wear, only his shirt was white with black frogs

"We have a date tonight?" she asked.

"You have tomorrow off, but its kind of late to go anywhere, so I made a nice dinner instead" Mousse replied.

Ranma smiled at how thoughtful he was and looked at him questioningly when he handed her a cup of what she thought was sake, taking a sip she gagged at how strong it was. "Just sip it, its loa-loa whisky and pretty strong. I brought a bottle from China to celebrate our reunion" he said.

Seeing how Mousse had dressed up, she went to change. She knew that she could drink tonight and pump out the bad milk in the morning. She didn't see the harm; she'd never been drunk before and trusted Mousse.

Mousse smiled when she returned wearing a black dress with white polka dots that looked adorable on her. "You look great" he said with a grin.

She smiled shyly, wondering if this really was what going on a date felt like. She accepted another glass, one of many that night. Mousse noted that she was already giggly by the time they finished eating. He kept on feeding her whisky until she was unsteady on her feet.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her greedily, he'd gone out of his way to give her kisses just to titillate so far. This was a kiss of conquest; she was shaking by the time it was done. Amazon males were known for being exceptional lovers. He swept her up and placed her on the futon.

"Mousse" she said somewhat dreamily.

"Hush Ranma, let me do all the work. You just lie back and enjoy it" he instructed the drunken girl. Softly he removed her clothes and was somewhat mystified to find out that she wore women's underclothes, but made quick work of the black bra and thong he found there. He grinned at her and examined her body, despite childbirth she was flawless, no stretch marks and other then slightly wider hips and larger breasts, she looked wonderful. His own clothes he removed with the help of her fumbling fingers. He leaned down and kissed her while gently stimulating her nipples and on a whim tasted the milk from one of them. It was kind of sweet and for some reason this made him feel a twinge of pain that what he was about to do was all an illusion. Ranma cried out as his tongue brought her unspeakable pleasures that she hadn't known existed while he lapped at her clit teasingly, sensing her delight as he pulled away intermittently. He tongued her pussy slowly and meticulously, no area was left undiscovered. He tried to sense her body's need and repeated motions when he felt her reacting to something. Sensing her about to cum, he sucked the ridged bud of her clit into his mouth and suckled. Her cry of joy and rush of love juices heralded her release.

He leaned up to kiss her "Mousse, I never felt anything like that before" she said and kissed him hungrily, liking the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. He smiled against her lips and placed his organ against her damp folds, she moaned with pleasure as he sheathed himself inside her with one firm thrust. With long gentle thrusts he rode in and out of her, hitting all her sweet spots and her cervix with each stroke. She gripped him to her, her hands rested on his back like two starfish and her legs wrapped around his waist while her hips lifted into his. Sensing her excitement, he pulled back farther to lunge forward swiftly and surely until she came around him. He gasped when she fluttered around him like a trapped butterfly. Grinning he set about bestowing another orgasm upon her until she was a quivering mass of contentment, practically purring in his arms. With a guttural moan he shot into the condom he had had the foresight to put on.

Ranma felt safe in his arm and like she had a family again. She made a slight sound of protest when he pulled out. She was already asleep when he got back from cleaning up, but made a slight sigh and cuddled into his larger body like a cat.

Mousse looked at the small female in his arms and something stirred inside him, he placed his cheek against her hair and fell asleep. He had done as he was ordered and now he was damned...and so was she. They would be lovers and her lonely heart would open to him. She would follow him to hell itself if he wanted her to. For his daughter he had done as he was ordered and lied, seduced and deceived and now he his was damned, twisted love, while Ranma's was pure.


End file.
